


the kids are all wrong (the story's all off)

by quackingfish



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackingfish/pseuds/quackingfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’ve tried to look out for you, you know? I let you keep on hoping that dad would show up- he never did, okay? Congratulations, you got adopted by a deadbeat dad.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the kids are all wrong (the story's all off)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Centuries- Fall Out Boy  
> Giveaway fic for [gladiatorray](http://gladiatorray.tumblr.com/)

“Yeah? Like you’d get it, you have no idea what it’s like to not have your dad around all the time. Piss off.” Gavin hissed, shoving at Geoff’s shoulder and turning away.

“What?” Geoff laughed dryly, jabbing Gavin in the ribs until he looked at him. “Dad’s been gone for me too, you actual _asshole_. Like, fuck off, with that shit, yeah? We’ve done the best we can, stop fucking thinking about yourself all the time. At least he _calls_ you sometimes. Gee, it must suck for you, being treated the same as me instead of as some spoiled exotic pet.” Geoff glared at Gavin, crashing through all his attempts to interrupt him.

“Bugger _off_ , Geoffrey- he sees you way more than me, you don’t even know. Be _sides_ , all Dad does when he’s with me is talk about bloody _you_.”

“Wait, really? What does he say-“

“What does he say about you? What are you, a little kid?” Gavin broke out into startled laughter, and Geoff couldn’t help joining him.

“Fuck. Whatever, _you’re_ an actual little kid, okay? And uh, I hate yelling at you, I’m sorry.” Geoff sighed, rolling his shoulders and looking down for a moment. “The thing is- you _are_ a kid- don’t give me that shit, you totally are. I’ve tried to look out for you, you know? I let you keep on hoping that Dad would show up- he never did, okay? Congratulations, you got adopted by a deadbeat dad.”

Geoff sighed, rolling his eyes at Gavin’s little pout. “Shut up, I don’t care that you like him.”

“I don’t always want to, though.” Gavin said, shrinking up a little, his tiny voice making Geoff instinctively wrap an arm around his shoulder.

“Yeah, it sucks. The thing is- Dad’s probably not gonna show up tomorrow. Or on any of your other birthdays. Or, well, anything, really. You deserve so much better, and I’m _really_ fucking sorry about that, okay?” Geoff forced himself to take a breath, unclenching his fist before continuing. “But Mom’s doing her best, and I’ll always be here for you, okay kid? Or, I’ll try, at least.”

“You always have been. You’re a great brother, Geoff. Even if you almost broke my wrist that one time.” Gavin grinned, shrugging off Geoff’s arm.

“You little shit, oh my _god,_ we’re having a deep emotional conversation here. _Fuck_.” Geoff laughed, turning away and staring up the dark street. One of the neighbours had forgotten to turn their kitchen light off. Either that, or they were going for a slightly-past-midnight snack.

“Yeah, I know. Just like I _also_ know what you’ve got me for my birthday.” Gavin grinned, pushing off the wall and laughing up at Geoff.

“You little shit-“ Geoff chuckled, following him and half chasing, half herding him back inside the house. “Come on, it’s so far past your bedtime we might as well be aliens from the future.”

“That doesn’t even make sense!”

“Yeah, that’s because you’re not in _bed_.”

 

“Geoffrey, how did you know I wanted these?” Gavin grinned up at him, eyes wide as he clutched at the handful of games Geoff had managed to scrape the money together to buy.

“You always squeak when you see them and try to hide the cases behind other ones so nobody else will buy them. You are the _opposite_ of subtle, Gav. Sorry.”  Geoff laughed, meeting Mom’s eyes as she joined in.

“You’re the _best_ , Geoff.” Gavin skipped across the room to leave the games on the shelf next to their battered Xbox, spinning around and launching himself at Geoff as soon as he had.

“Is this your asshole way of saying thanks?” Geoff snorted, trying to dig his elbow out of his ribs so that he could breathe properly again.

“Yep.” Gavin grinned, sliding off Geoff and hitting the floor with a huff.

“You boys,” Mom laughed, rolling her eyes. “How about you go outside and practice sucking at basketball while I clean all this up, yeah?”

“Sure,” Gavin grinned, reaching over to hug her before he was out the door, Geoff following behind him with a soft smile.

“Thanks, Mom.” Geoff called over his shoulder, reaching to grab their ball before nudging the door shut behind him. “I’m gonna fucking _own_ your ass, Gav.” He grinned, bounding the ball a couple of times before looking up.

“Oh, _fuck_ no.” Geoff hissed, leaving the ball to roll into the street as he stepped up close behind Gavin, resting a hand on his shoulder and glaring.

“Why are you here?” Gavin’s voice wavered slightly, but he still sounded angry as fuck, and Geoff couldn’t help being proud of him. “You never show up, Dad- why the _toss_ are you here _now_?”

“It’s your birthday.” Their father said plainly, looking Geoff up and down. “So I wanted to see you.”

“You fu-“ Geoff snarled, sighing when Gavin cut him off.

“Yeah, well, I don’t want to see _you_. So piss off.” Gavin took a step forwards, almost fucking _snarling_ up at him.

“Gavin,” He said, stepping forwards and reaching as if to touch him, Gavin flinching away instantly. “You always liked it when I visit- what the _hell_ changed?”

“I realised how much of a prick you are, that’s what.”

“Look, Dad- just fucking _leave_. Neither of us want you here, so just get out, okay?” Geoff folded his arms, his hands balling into fists.

“You put him up to this, didn’t you?”

“Nobody _put me up_ to anything, Dad. I just realised that _you’re_ a selfish bastard, and I don’t want you as my Dad any more. How about you give me the birthday gift of never showing up ever again?” Gavin didn’t waver this time, taking another step forward, his whole body stiff and filled with spite. Geoff was proud as _dicks_.

He was even more proud when he actually _left_ , rolling his eyes and climbing back into his truck, looking back at them until he was totally out of sight.

“Shit, Gavin.”

“Yeah,” Gavin turned to face him and Geoff pretended to not see the way his eyes were watering, just wrapping him up in a hug instead.

“You did good, kid. You showed that fucking asshole.”

“Yeah I did.” Gavin laughed into Geoff’s shoulder, and he only clung on tighter.


End file.
